1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air exhaust system and more particularly pertains to dissipating heat from a chamber through the use of the normal upward flow of heated air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fans of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, fans of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cooling chambers through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 490,027 to Lochman discloses a ventilator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,900 to Cole discloses an automatic, temperature responsive damper assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,064 to Vandas discloses a kitchen ventilator damper actuator and control. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,435 to Galvez discloses a seasonal attic turbine ventilator. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,815 to Foye discloses a self powered and balancing air damper.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an air exhaust system that allows dissipating heat from a chamber through the use of the normal upward flow of heated air.
In this respect, the air exhaust system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dissipating heat from a chamber through the use of the normal upward flow of heated air.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved air exhaust system which can be used for dissipating heat from a chamber through the use of the normal upward flow of heated air. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.